The one I never had
by magical realism
Summary: Jake Martin could have any girl in school except the one he wants. His best friend, Fiona Coyne. One-shot. R&R


"Ok… How about Katie? She's nice, sweet, smart, funny…" "Why don't you date her, then?" joked Jake Martin as he climbed out of his bright red truck. "I'm just trying to help." Replied an indignant Fiona Coyne, who was struggling to get out of said truck due to her bright yellow heels adorning her feet. Jake rolled his eyes at her princess act and practically dragged her onto the gravel. Fiona shrugged him off once her feet were safely on the ground and removed her sunglasses. "Degrassi's resident playa has to keep up his rep. And Katie's certainly warm to you." Fiona justified her suggestion as she brushed non-existent dirt from her hounds tooth cardigan. "You're stupid checkered sweater is fine, Fi!" Jake stated, grabbing both their backpacks from inside the truck. Fiona shrugged and walked up the steps into Degrassi as Jake carried her stylish tote-bag and his nasty black messenger. "She doesn't have enough pizazz or mystery or anything. Katie's just, there. Existing." Jake said, shoving his best friend's bag into her arms a little too forcefully. Fiona made an "oof" sound for dramatic effect. "Opposed to your current girlfriend who is a champ at not existing." Snarked Fiona. "Okay, I walked straight into that." Jake admitted, opening his locker. "Funny you mention the word straight when I'm beginning to highly doubt that that word has anything to do with you." Fiona quipped. "Hey! What is this, rag on the lonely single guy day?" Asked Jake, surprised by Fiona's vigor. "It just breaks my poor heart seeing you all depressed over Saint Clare and the worlds most one-sided breakup." Fiona explained, lightly touching Jake's shoulder. Jake smiled his charming smile, his dimples appearing. "I'll go out with a girl when the time is right, Fi. No suggestions needed." Jake was touched by Fiona's gentle words. Before he could thank her, the bell rang, echoing clearly around the hallways. Jake wordlessly left Fiona's side, closing his locker. _Thanks for thanking me. _Fiona pouted to herself. Sometimes she got the impression that Jake could take or leave her and there quickly formed friendship. Little did she know that Jake would love to take Fiona, romantically, that is. But the little "L word" problem was stopping him. Yep. Womanizer Jake Martin wanted the one girl he could never have.

"Surprised?" Asked a gleeful Fiona as she bounded up the steps to her loft. "Very." Jake replied. Usually Jake wasn't the best listener, but he hung onto the older girl's every word, he watched her every movement. Her tight jeans really emphasized where it mattered, for example. But he also remembered how she talked about her brother, idolized him, even. He remembered her telling him about her favorite flavor of cheesecake, chocolate strawberry. Jake hadn't even known that cheesecake came in different flavors. Jake was glad when Fiona had cancelled her plans with Imogen and Eli to hang-out with him. Fiona unlocked the door to her loft. "Fi…" He started, but she cut him off, ushering him through the door and onto her couch. "Want some soda?" Fiona asked, pulling her curly hair into a high ponytail. Jake made himself comfortable on her couch, as he had many times before. "Dr. Pepper?" He asked as he crossed one leg over the other. "Weirdo. Can't you drink coke like a normal person?" Jake shook his head at her and laughed, happy to watch her play hostess. Fiona returned with two sweaty glasses of Coke and Dr. Pepper, setting them down on the coffee table. "What, no ice?" Complained Jake. Fiona rolled her eyes and pretend slapped him. Jake mockingly punched Fiona in the arm. "You hit like a girl!" He laughed. Fiona mussed up his hair and Jake responded by tickling her. Fiona grabbed Jake by collar of his flannel shirt and pushed him onto her couch. Jake noticed that they were nose to nose and he could feel her chest on his and her shallow breathing. It was like time was frozen, he slipped his hand up the back of her head, his fingers grazing her milky white neck. Jake forced himself to look Fiona in the eyes. To his relief, she didn't look like his familiar best friend. Everything he remembered about her was gone. Jake barely had to push himself up for their lips to meet, but when they did, they barely touched before Fiona wriggled out of his grasp. Time sped up at lightning speed, as if to make up for that one, tiny, stalled moment. "I'm gay, Jake. And you're Jake!" Fiona said, fully upright and biting her lip until she could taste coppery blood in her mouth. Fiona rung her fingers and started to pace. "Did I lead you on or anything? God, I am so, so sorry!" "Fi, calm yourself. It was barely a kiss." Jake comforted her, not vacating the couch. Fiona squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make it look like she wasn't almost crying. Jake's look of shame eclipsed Fiona's sorrowful demeanor. "Let's forget about it." He whispered. Fiona turned around so all he saw was the back of her head. Jake took that as a silent agreement to never speak of that one moment again. Jake slipped out the door and out of her building, feeling number and number with each step he took to his truck.

"I love her. I love her smile and the way her eyes light up, but they don't light up every time she smiles, you have to really impress her. You have to earn the light. I love the way she worries about everyone, me Holly J, her family, everyone. I love how she would never admit to worrying. I love how excited she gets when her favorite television shows come on. I love how she sometimes slips into French. The only thing I hate about her is that she'll never let me love her." Jake sighed, happy to get it all off his chest. "Dude, you know she's gay, right?" Drew Torres responded, dribbling his basketball lazily outside the front steps of Degrassi. "Really? I had no idea!" Jake almost shouted, grabbing the ball away from Drew a little forcefully. Drew held up his hands, admitting defeat. "Bro, I can't help you. You're so whipped that nothing can help you but a heavy dose of Fiona lovin." Drew grabbed his ball back and headed into Degrassi, out of sight. "Hey Jake." Fiona said tentatively as she nervously smoothed down her green dress. "Fi! Ona! Fiona. Hey." Jake was so flustered he bit down on his own tongue while trying to speak. "Whaddup?" He asked, pointing a finger gun at her. "Pow."He added lamely. "Anyway," She began, shaking off his weirdness. "You've been ignoring me." She stated. "Yeah, about that, I've-" He started, but Fiona grabbed him by the shoulders, her touch silencing him. "I shouldn't have to apologize for not returning your feelings. But I'm about to." She collected herself, ready to give him the speech she had rehearsed on her way to school. "Fiona, I'm a horny teenager getting through a bad breakup. I feel nothing for you." Jake blanched at his own blatant lie, feeling guilty as he looked straight into her pale, innocent eyes. Fiona sighed with relief. "Back to normal?" She asked hopefully. "As normal as we could ever be." He answered. Fiona threw her arms around Jake, hugging him tightly, pressing their entire bodies together. "Cuz I love you." She confessed as they broke apart. "I love you too." He whispered as he watched her walk into school.


End file.
